


Our Paradise Has Begun

by AyyTheHack



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Breast Worship, F/F, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Lolicon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyyTheHack/pseuds/AyyTheHack
Summary: As far as they know Clarke Griffin and the last Nightblood Madi are the only people left on Earth. But a world with just two people can still be heaven if they love each other.A commissioned story. Read the tags.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Madi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Our Paradise Has Begun

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever commissioned story! This is one is for hentai-foundry.com/user/Greenhorse13  
> Check my profile on H-F if you're interested in commissioning something or just want to see the rest of my stuff!

Living in a world with just two people in it wasn’t exactly a happy predicament. Most people would be quite appalled at the notion, and to be honest it’s not like Madi of the (now extinct just like all the others) Shallow Valley Clan hadn’t spent her share of nights crying, but all things considered it could’ve been much worse. Not only was she not alone, but her company was the kind, knowledgeable and lovely Clarke. Madi didn’t call Clarke ‘mother’, but it was clear that after more than five years that’s how she saw the woman. Clarke taught her much, and their emotional support of one another might just be the reason either was still alive after so long. She loved Clarke to bits, and was sure the feeling was mutual, which is why she was happy to perform the chores her companion trusted her with, to the best of her abilities and as swiftly as possible too.

In this one day, maybe a bit _too_ swiftly.

As she approached their sleeping lodgings Madi heard something rustling. And gasping. Clarke’s voice, sounding out of breath. The young woman, alarmed, dropped what she was carrying and rushed over, though she didn’t even know what she was scared of – her and Clarke were the only people in the Valley, maybe the entire planet. Still, fear gripped her young heart: she couldn’t risk any harm coming to her guardian.

Her first thought was to burst in and see if Clarke was being hurt, but the blonde woman taught her better than being this reckless. If there was trouble afoot then the element of surprise would go some ways to even the odds of Madi’s twelve-year old self against whatever could give a survivor like Clarke a fight. So instead she snuck in, silent like a shadow, and peered into the bedchamber where, sure enough, she found Clarke.

On her bed. Shirt pulled over her sizable chest. No pants to be found. One hand pulling on a thick nipple while the other moved beneath her underwear. Panting and shimmering with sweat. Madi had never been sexually intimate with anyone, but she wasn’t as clueless as to not recognize someone masturbating. Of course, the young brunette herself had done it quite a few times, increasingly so as her hormones started making themselves known lately and she became more and more conscious of her gorgeous companion. Because this wasn’t just _someone_ masturbating.

It was Clarke.

Clarke was the protagonist of every one of Madi’s daydreams. The lynchpin of the girl’s sexual awakening. Everytime she clumsily explored her body her mind had nothing but thoughts of blonde hair, blue eyes, plush curves and those gorgeous breasts that even with the pair’s limited choice of clothing always seemed to make themselves noticeable enough to singularly capture Madi’s attention. She imagined what they would look like bare for her, what their weight would feel like in her hands, the smell and taste of Clarke’s smooth skin… the younger woman didn’t even know _what_ she wanted to do to Clarke’s amazing tits, only that she _wanted_ them.

Now getting a front row view of those mountainous pale mounds being played with so roughly by their owner Madi was _entranced_. Clarke sunk her fingers into her plump breasts, rubbed and pinched and pulled _hard_ at her large nipples and everytime she let out a moan from it Madi wished it was her causing it. The sight of Clarke’s hand moving suggestively under her panties also made the young ward feel hot and tingly like she never had before. It had her so excited that she could feel the arousal dirtying her pants, and the very thought of doing anything other than follow Clarke’s example was painful.

So that’s what she did. As Madi’s pants fell to the ground and her hand crawled under her soaked underwear she didn’t even notice that she was slowly getting closer to the enticing scene unfolding before her.

\---X---

Alone time wasn’t common for Clarke Griffin. Yes, she wasn’t exactly surrounded by people, but her Madi needed her a lot and they lived in a small enough stretch of land that they were always close to each other. So in an early afternoon, knowing that Madi’s chores would keep her busy for quite a while, the blonde woman took the opportunity to take care of an issue the charming little girl couldn’t help her with: her neglected libido.

She tried to be quick, but Clarke was all about sensation in bed, and without an even kind of recent memory to invoke to arouse herself with she took quite a while to get going. Once she had, though, she allowed herself to indulge in it, grabbing at her flesh and even letting out a few moans, cherishing this time where Madi’s innocent eyes weren’t upon her to really let out some steam.

Or so she thought.

Clarke was knuckle-deep in her own folds when she heard a rustling. Initially dismissing it as the wind on some fabric or another she kept going, until the very human gasp she heard turned out far harder to ignore. _Fuck!_ She wasn’t alone. And the deadly Praimfaya five years prior made sure that there was only one possibility as to who was her voyeur.

She opened her eyes and looked directly into Madi’s gaze, not even three feet from where she laid.

“Oh, sh– MADI!” the blonde scrambled, pulling her hand out of her panties and hastily trying to pull her shirt down over her tits. Madi herself let out a high-pitched scream and tried to fix her own clothes, at which point the whole context unfolded in Clarke’s mind.

Madi’s own clothes were in disarray because her and the younger girl were, in fact, doing the same thing. Being relatively inexperienced with the feelings flooding her body, however, meant that when Madi tried to leave her wobbly knees failed her and she fell on them.

“Owww!” Madi protested, her pained knees temporarily distracting her from the embarrassing situation she’d just caused.

“Madi! Are you okay?” Clarke hurried over to her young companion. “Shit, I’m so sorry you had to see that!”

The older woman stopped dead on her tracks when she took note of Madi’s gaze focusing on her only for those curious blue-green eyes to go wide as saucers and for an almost luminescent blush to color her cheeks. In her hurry to make sure Madi was fine Clarke had apparently forgotten about her breasts half-hanging out of her shirt.

“Oh, goddamn it –” Clarke once again tried to cover herself up, only for Madi to exclaim:

“W-wait!”

Clarke hesitated. “What? Madi, what’re you...”

“I-I mean, erm… I’m sorry too, I thought –”

“No, I shouldn’t have –”

“You should, you shouldn’t have to hold back because of –”

“But I shouldn’t let you see –”

“I liked it!” Madi screamed, effectively shutting up Clarke as she got to her feet. Her head was basically level with the older woman’s chest. “I l-l-liked seeing you… I’ve always wanted to… you’re so beautiful and –”

“What? Madi, that’s not –” Clarke started, not sure even what to say in this situation. She loved Madi, sure, and it’s not like the girl wasn’t cute, but… “You’re too young to be –”

“No!” the brunette interrupted again, her pout so adorable it made Clarke’s heart feel constricted at the sight. “I knew you’d say that and I don’t care! It makes me so hot to think about you, to watch you…”

“It’s not that easy, Madi…” Clarke tried to placate the girl, while also trying very hard to pretend that she wasn’t seeing Madi’s twelve-year old body in a whole new light thanks to all these confessions.

Not only had it been years since Clarke enjoyed another’s touch but, while definitely not an adult, Madi was also certainly showing signs of her womanhood now. Being so young her chest was almost entirely flat – in contrast with Clarke’s own heavy, pendulous breasts – but her tiny candy-colored nipples looked just appetizing on her creamy skin and her hips were already starting to take shape. Madi was also unbearably cute with her youthful face, the kind of cute that made you want to squeeze and hug and kiss, and it hit Clarke specially hard thanks to her already warm feelings for the girl. She’d caught a glimpse of Madi masturbating before she got caught, pulling on her tiny nipples like she’d seen Clarke herself do, and now just remembering that and the way she had been fingering that bare little pussy of hers made the blonde bombshell shudder.

As well as the way that, as petulant she looked, Madi couldn’t stop herself from stealing looks at her exposed breasts.

“…okay,” Clarke muttered. She was horny now, hornier than she remembered being in years, and every second of staring at Madi’s blossoming body made her care less about the norms of a society that didn’t even exist anymore. Who was left to judge her? It was only her and this cute, lovely young thing here, and as Madi made it clear that she very much saw Clarke as a woman so did the blonde decide to throw caution to the wind and treat her in kind.

“O-okay?” Madi asked, apparently reluctant to even consider that her passions could be received by her muse. Clarke smiled reassuringly and extended her hand.

“Yeah. I’m not mad,” Clarke reassured her. “Come here, Little Nighblood. We can feel better if we help each other.”

Madi’s radiant smile foreshadowed for just a second her tackling her companion in a hug. Clarke caught herself laughing at the young girl’s enthusiasm even as she bought the two of them to the bed and laid back on it with Madi on top of her. “C-Clarke, I don’t even know what to do…” she said, still smiling, and Clarke ran a hand through her braided dark hair affectionately.

“A kiss never hurt anyone,” she said, gently cradling Madi’s face and bringing her down into a soft lip lock.

Being obviously completely inexperienced Madi didn’t really know what to do when she suddenly found herself kissing her idol on the lips, but the girl was resourceful and very, very eager. When Clarke’s mouth opened and her tongue probed the young girl’s lips she immediately allowed it to happen, meeting the wet muscle with her own clumsily at first but quickly becoming less so as she just did what felt good and followed the lead of her partner. She thought maybe she shouldn’t let her saliva mix with Clarke’s, but the blonde seemed happy when it did, moaning in that incredibly seductive husky voice of hers and deepening the kiss. As they kissed Madi became more aware of Clarke’s body underneath her… and the fact that she was lying right on top of her pillowy tits.

She pulled away, suddenly feeling hypersensitive and out of breath. Clarke opened her eyes to see what was wrong, only to notice Madi breathing through her gaping mouth and looking fixated at her breasts. She let out a low chuckle; the girl looked both apprehensive and incredibly eager, like she wanted nothing more than to bury her head between those amazing breasts but was still scared of rejection.

Madi really was too cute sometimes.

“Go ahead,” Clarke said, grabbing Madi’s hands and bringing them to touch her where she knew the young Nightblood wanted. “You like them?”

Madi let out a shuddering breath as her fingers first grazed then, when she felt the immaculately soft skin of Clarke’s breasts finally at her fingertips after so many hours clumsily masturbating to this very idea, properly _sunk_ into the pillowy flesh. “Oh, C-Clarke… they’re so soft and b-big…!”

Clarke smiled affectionately and raised her arms up behind her head, both supporting herself to better look at her adorably infatuated ward and to give her breasts more heft for those small, eager hands to paw at – not that the heavy, massive globes needed the help, mind you; Clarke’s breasts were famous even back at the Ark, and if anything she’d only grown larger and more impressive with the years. Even a grown man might find them to be more than a handful, and in Madi’s childish hands Clarke’s gifted tits looked just imposingly big. “ _Hmm_ , nice… grab tighter, Madi,” Clarke instructed. “Be as hard as you want!”

Clarke’s eagerness seemed to cut clean through any reservation on Madi’s part, and she pushed Clarke’s tits together and squeezed them _hard_ , making the buxom blonde moan. Though she wasn’t that super about the attention those things brought her Clarke adored having her breasts roughly played with. She instructed Madi just so, in between her moans telling the girl to squeeze harder, pinch and pull her puffy nipples and slap those wobbly masses of titflesh. Madi got bolder and bolder too, rolling Clarke’s sensitive peaks between her fingers even harder than her mentor had instructed her, pulling them up until she was properly stretching the heavy mounds and sinking her palms and fingers deep into their softness, fondling the famously busty Clarke Griffin like many had wanted but few had been allowed to. And all the while she just could shut up about it.

“So huge, Clarke… and, oh, look at how they _stretch_ …! And your nipples are so _**big**_ too, they’re probably bigger than my entire boobs! These are so _incredible_ , and… oh, I’m feeling all hot and tingly again – _**hmmmmf!**_ ”

Not that Clarke didn’t love hearing as well as feeling Madi’s infatuation with her big tits, but as she looked she decided that there was definitely something better her prepubescent companion could be doing with that cute mouth. So she moved her arms and pulled Madi’s head right into her soft pillows, letting out a guttural moan and feeling her pussy clench needily when Madi’s eagerness perfectly translated into immediately wrapping her lips around a hard, finger-thick nipple and sucking on it like a desperate babe. “ _Hmmm_ , that’s right, Madi…” Clarke moaned, petting her girl’s hair. “Bite them, pull with your teeth!”

Madi couldn’t have been more eager to obey, sinking her teeth into Clarke’s pebbled flesh and pulling, causing the buxom blonde to almost scream. The young girl soothed the momentary pain with her tongue and lips, only to switch targets and bite Clarke’s other nipple while also pulling on the spare with her hand. “ _ **FUUUUCK!**_ That’s it Little Nightblood!”

Madi grew ever more comfortable in her position, going from tormenting Clarke’s nipples to sucking on the perfect skin of her bosoms, licking and kissing and groping until they were covered in all kinds of marks, pushing the mountainous pillows of titflesh together to suck on both nipples at once, pulling them apart to bury her head completely in their heavenly softness. She almost forgot to even come up for breath in the meantime, her whole world reduced to the amazing, glorious, massive breasts of Clarke Griffin. It was only when she was pulled into another deep tongue kiss that the young girl’s frenzy abated somewhat and even then her hands kept groping away while she was kissed by her beloved mentor.

A long, deep battle of hungry wet tongues later and the two of them stared into each other’s eyes, panting so close they could feel the heat of the other’s breath. Both were smiling while Madi’s hands still refused to leave the centers of her obsession. “I love you,” Madi said, only to giggle when Clarke quickly stole another kiss from her peachy lips.

“Love you too,” Clarke answered, once again petting the girl affectionately. “Wanna feel even better?”

“I’ll do anything you want,” the young girl said, excitedly, though she turned bashful afterwards. “I don’t know what to do, though…”

Clarke chuckled, kissing Madi sweetly before answering. “Don’t worry about that. I’ll be happy to teach you.”

\---X---

“OOHHHH, _**CLAAAARKEEE!**_ ❤️❤️❤️”

If her mouth wasn’t so busy Clarke would be smiling like a madwoman now. Unfortunately (or not) the reason Madi was letting out those delicious screams and thrashing around in bliss was exactly Clarke’s mouth and tongue feasting on the young girl’s flawless pussy.

Clarke would not have believed her own word if she somehow spoke to her past self and told her she’d be happily eating out the hairless cunt of a twelve-year old girl sometime soon, but here she was, on cloud nine exactly because Madi was so obviously loving every second of being pleasured by the blonde’s skillful tongue. Every scream, moan and sob from the brunette only made Clarke try harder, stick her tongue deeper, pull out and hit that little clit dead center, make Madi feel better and better. She wanted her girl’s first time to be special and unforgettable, and though she was pretty sure it already was it couldn’t hurt to go the extra mile and truly blow poor Madi’s mind.

“ _Ooooh_ , Clarke, r-right there! _YES_ , it’s so _**goooooood!**_ Y-you’re doing…”

“ _Fucking_ ,” Clarke swiftly corrected, her voice making Madi shiver. “I’m _fucking_ you, Little Nightblood.”

“ _YES!_ ” Madi screamed when the blonde returned to her silky folds. “Yes, Clarke, _**FUCK ME! ******_ ** **”****

********

Madi’s slender legs wrapped around Clarke’s head, effectively locking the blonde in place on her pussy, and Clarke gladly squeezed those smooth thighs and licked the soaked folds with the flat of her tongue from bottom to top, making Madi shudder and then once again scream when she suddenly tongued the girl _deep_. Her taste was amazing, a truly sweet nectar that Clarke couldn’t get enough of. Her lithe body contorting and contracting in pleasure the likes it had never received before was the most beautiful sight, specially when Clarke chose to move her hands to pinch and pull at the girl’s cute nipples at the same time she lightly sucked her clit.

********

Burying her hands in Clarke’s blonde hair and squeezing her thighs so hard it almost hurt the buxom woman Madi screamed out an incoherent plea and came, for the first time by another’s hand in her life. Her juices flowed and Clarke herself let out a delighted moan at the taste and the way Madi’s pussy squeezed spasmed. She licked it up, the smooth skin and red-hot petals tasting of that sweetness.

********

Clarke eased Madi down from her peak until the girl at least sounded like she was breathing again and finally gave her dripping pussy a loud, wet kiss before rising to her knees. Her chin was wet with Madi’s juices, but she only gave it a quick wipe with her hand; the blonde, as it were, _liked_ being covered in her ward’s cum.

********

“So, how was that?” she asked facetiously like she didn’t know she’d just given the girl the hardest orgasm of her life. So far, that is.

********

Madi didn’t seem to catch it though. She just smiled sincerely. “It was the best thing I ever felt… h-how do you do that with just your mouth?”

********

Clarke chuckled and bent over the girl, taking in the sight of her flushed, petite body. She lightly fondled and pulled at a small nipple, making the sensitive Madi spasm and moan. “I did say I would teach you,” she mused, playing with the young Nightblood’s delightful little tits. “But let’s start with something a little easier…”

********

Clarke switched their positions to quickly find herself once again with Madi atop her body. Predictably the girl immediately went for her tits, and she allowed it to happen for some time, chuckling at her cute companion’s eagerness to worship her body. Madi’s tongue and mouth slobbered over one of her breasts while the other was firmly fondled by a small hand, and she looked comfortable enough in her adoration of those huge pillows that Clarke thought she could just leave her there all night long. But while a whole night of letting Madi have her fill of her body sounded amazing Clarke decided it would have to be in the future.

********

“You really love them, don’t you? My tits, that is,” Clarke asked, amused. She knew the answer, but Madi’s enthusiastic response made it worth asking anyway.

********

“I do! They’re even bigger and better than I imagined! I love their feel, their taste, their _weight_ … I want to hold and kiss them forever!”

********

“You’ll get more chances, sweetheart,” Clarke promised. She, of course, meant every word. “For now let me show you something else. Go lower,” she instructed, pushing Madi slowly but firmly away from her tits and towards her midriff, where the girl once again latched and kissed, making the blonde giggle.

********

Finally Madi was face-to-face with Clarke’s pussy. “You have hair down here…” the girl mused, staring at the sparse golden hair atop the blonde’s slit. There wasn’t much of it, as Clarke usually kept it clean, but considering her long abstinence one could forgive her for not bothering as much lately – it’s not like she needed to look clean shaven for herself. Still, it seemed to fascinate Madi instead of bothering her.

********

“You’ll have it eventually too,” Clarke said, omitting the part where she very much liked Madi’s bare little pussy just the way it was. “Do you remember how I did it for you?”

********

“Yes! I-I mean, kinda… I was distracted,” she added coyly. Clarke gave her a playful smack in the ear for the cheek.

********

“Do you want to try it on me too?”

********

“Yes! Please teach me how to fuck you, Clarke!” Madi’s eagerness was as adorable as it was contagious, the twelve-year old girl looking like she wanted nothing more than to be the best little slut Clarke could make her into.

********

And she would, the blonde decided as Madi descended that eager little tongue on her pussy and hummed at the warmth and taste. One lesson at a time, Clarke would make of the adorable grounder girl the perfect fucktoy she wanted to be.

********

\---X---

********

Covered in sweat and basking in post-orgasmic bliss Clarke took deep breaths, eyes closed as she returned to her senses. Far from just an eager little firecracker Madi was also _talented_ , requiring barely a couple of tries to learn what her blonde lover wanted and how to best give it to her. Her tongue worked tirelessly, and by the end it had led Clarke to cum _**hard**_. Multiple times.

********

Now as she laid back Madi finally left her pussy alone and crawled up her glistening body, fitting her tight little form against Clarke’s voluptuous curves and resting her head on the glorious pillows on her chest. The blonde absentmindedly stroked her hair, praising the girl’s performance, much to her joy as she got nice and comfortable half-laying on Clarke’s body.

********

She thought it was over, of course, but not even ten minutes had passed before Madi was once again fondling her tits. Clarke looked down at her, noticing how she looked both as eager as before and somewhat bashful too.

********

“C-can we go again, Clarke?” she asked, sheepishly (but still holding onto one pliant breast). “I want to learn about you even more…”

********

Clarke smiled at her lovingly and pulled the brunette up into a slow, gentle kiss. Her precious girl, so eager to please… how could she possibly say anything else?

********

“Of course, Little Nightblood. We have all the time we want. Just the two of us.”

********

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to my first client! Hope you enjoyed the story.  
> I don't like The 100 as much as I used to, but this was still very enjoyable to write mostly because Clarke is still as hot as ever.  
> Did I mention posting to AO3 sucks because it removes all my formatting? It sucks.


End file.
